Creation, management and retrieval of data analytics are important aspects of database platform enterprises. For example, data analysts create and add on a daily basis, new information content to the database platform information content repository (the term “information content” is defined herein below). End-users with access to the information content repository may search for certain information content. However, current tools available to data analysts and end-users do not provide an efficient and robust mechanism for accessing the information content repository in order to add new information content, update existing information content, or review previously-prepared information content.
In many cases, it can be difficult for a data analyst to know where to begin. For example, the data analyst may need to know a specific database location in a complicated hierarchical database platform environment in order to secure write or read access for managing the information content. Similarly, an end-user may need to know the specific location within the database platform environment before an information content search may be performed. There is therefore room for improvement.